Spinel x Pink Pearl : Thanksgiving
by dollyparton
Summary: Spinel learns about Pink Pearl's thanksgiving traditions and has some festive fun.


Spinel x Pink Pearl:

How Spinel 'pranked' the Diamonds by replacing the Thanksgiving turkey with a rubber one:

On a peaceful day in the intergalactic universe of wherever-the-fuck-this-is (Dollywood), Spinel had been setting in comfortably with her new diamond overlord roommates. Every night, she sneaks into Pink Pearl's room to see her shower. It was born out of a whim of passion, but slowly evolved into a habitual nightly routine. As Pink Pearl cleanses herself with a soap bar, and masses of bubbles form on her, Spinel thinks, "Is that what Steven thinks of mashed potatoes?"  
Pink Pearl's slender form is something that makes Spinel's entire body quiver with anticipation. While the showering pearl hums softly, Spinel can't help but be tempted to want to _join her_ in whatever. . . _festivity _a shower was. She didn't really understand the purpose of it. She'd have to ask Steven, because it was a very weird ritual.  
But something she did know was that she wanted to take claim of Pink Pearl's body. She was hungering for it. Spinel remembers briefly about how Connie told her of the colonization of America-this was the holiday they were celebrating-and she realized that, just like the satanic pilgrims, she wanted to colonize Pink Pearl's body and strip it of its goods. *She* was the wolf, and Pink Pearl was the turkey. dried cranberry nipples looked tasty as fuck. Who needs a table for that Thanksgiving meal when her body looks like a whole ass meal.

Spinel was continuing to fantasize about colonizing Pink Pearl when she heard a voice calling from outside the room, "Hey! Would you hurry up in there?"  
Spinel's metaphorical heart shot up into her throat as she quickly slithered into the closet at a speed she, because she was a legend, had. From outside the closet she watched as the door to the room slammed open. The voice said, "Love isn't an open door you lesbian!"

Spinel's head cocked in curiosity as the snide Yellow Pearl walked in, looking thoroughly pissed off. She headed right into the bathroom without a second thought or concern. She had to take a really big shit.

"Oh, Yellow, what are you doing here?" Spinel could hear Pink Pearl ask.

"I came in here to tell your dumb fucking ass to hurry the fuck up because my diamond requested so. Now hurry up you dick. And why are you naked? And a better question, why don't you care that I just walked in on you naked?" Yellow demanded.

"I don't mind being watched." Pink Pearl answered, and Spinel's metaphorical vagina quivered. "Plus, you know that I'm gay. So. There's that."

"Right, I forgot," Yellow said smugly, "but just remember that I'm homophobic. 'Kay?" Yellow Pearl said this, but she didn't mean it. Yellow was just too tsundere to admit that she would drop to her knees and eat out Pink Pearl in an instant. Every pearl would.

Without another word, she left the bedroom and bathroom, leaving Spinel still in her closet. She had been in the closet for six thousand closet smelled like a rotting corpse, but it was just the smell of Spinel. Her non-metaphorical 'wetness' was catching up to her.

She wanted to get out of the closet, metaphorically and also in reality. But Anna from frozen was there to hold the fucking door shut cause she's a christian woman who doesn't believe in lesbian rights. Hearing that Pink Pearl was gay really made her now-apparently-existant vagina excited. Her entire body stiffened when she heard the water turn off.

Pink Pearl exited a few moments later, standing in front of the closet door. She was humming the tune to the Russian anthem as she dropped the towel from around her body on accident.  
"Oops!" she giggled out loud, bending over to get it.

Spinel's eyes almost popped out of her skull as she stared at the bare ass of Pink Pearl. She couldn't classify what kind of bare ass it was. Was it a grizzly bare ass or a polar bare ass? It taunted her with its size. Even though Pink Pearl looked like a twink, she really was kinda thick, not even gonna lie. Like, she really was.

A moment later she bent back up at the waist and wrapped the towel around herself again, much to Spinel's disappointment. She instinctively growled with annoyance under her breath. Then, she realized what she had done and quickly clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Knock knock who's there? Better not be a fucking lesbian!" Pink Pearl snapped at the closet. She stared at the door for a moment, and then she laughed. "Wow, Yellow would be proud of my acting skills. I love being gay."

She looked away from the door and Spinel silently sighed in relief. But little did she realize that her mommy fingers were somewhere she did not realize.

Both Pink Pearl and Spinel froze and this was the beginning of Frozen 3. Slowly Pink Pearl looked down and saw that Spinel's arm had grew long and snuck under the door, and now, her fingers were in Pink Pearl's tight little-

"Whoa!" Spinel let out a yelp of shock and quickly pulled away. That yelp became a 5 star yelp review by Pink Pearl. Pink Pearl stared in shock at the door.

"Spinel. . . are you coming out of the closet right now?" Pink Pearl asked.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, no!" Spinel cried from the other side. What was she going to do? She nervously licked her fingers as she contemplated what her next move was there was some trace of cum on them. Whose cum was this? Certainly not hers. What the fuck does Pink Pearl do in her closet? What the hell? It tasted of pumpkin pie. Wow, Spinel is really learning a lot about Thanksgiving. This was some good tasting indigenous pussy. What does indigenous mean? She's "digging" into her pussy right? She found a message from Pocahontas, and it said that lesbians had no rights. Wait, Spinel is kind of amnesiac, she forgot she had her fingers in her vagina literally two seconds ago. Whoops! Better be glad that she's not a psychiatrist.

Spinel shook her head at herself in shame. She remembers what Steven told her. "You can't just stick your fingers in people's assholes or vaginas." He had said. She had been reprimanded after. . . well, that didn't matter. She'd learned her lesson to stay away from Steven's cock, because she realized just how fucking disgustang penis is. But now, she'd fucked up and had tasted Pink Pearl. And just like the pilgrims wanted blood, she wanted more too. Her pussy had blood stains from the red scare.

Spinel opened the closet, and Pink Pearl stared in surprise. "What were you doing in the closet for so long?"

"Is this in the metaphorical sense, or real-time sense?" Spinel asked, laughing nervously as fuck.

"Both. I mean, come on. Someone can't have that much trauma and not be gay." Pink Pearl said. "R-right?" she suddenly grew shy. "D-did my liquid taste good?"

"Hold on, hold on," Spinel snapped, "first of all, don't call it 'liquid.' Who calls it 'liquid?' Second, I did lick Steven's cock once, but that was an experiment. Spinel ended up writing a whole research paper about his cock and she got a F. I hated it, by the way. So, uh. Yeah, I'm coming out of the closet. It's okay if you have a cock though. Like, a spiritual or metaphorical one. I think it would be cute. Haha, wouldn't you name it 'Pinkie?'"

"Spinel, slow down." Pink Pearl said. "To tell you the truth, I already named my pussy Pinkie… but if it didn't have a name, I think it would have yours written all over it in her own cum."

Spinel's world slowed down. But not in the sense that Pink Pearl's cum has tasted so bad that she was going to faint. She tasted like Thanksgiving, like how the Pilgrims would want it. Blood. 'Cause she is a virgin. Was that real? What the hell? Did she just say that? Spinel realized she was about to learn about what a creampie was. Steven said that that was a dessert you could bring to Thanksgiving! She was so excited. Now she would finally understand what the dessert tasted like. But not pudding, because fuck two girls one cup. And that's on White Diamond.

Spinel lunged forward, feeling just like a metaphorical wolf in the metaphysical American forest, or a colonizer in the now, taking just what she wanted. Turns out the whole Thanksgiving meal was in the colonizer's colon.

In one swift movement, Spinel's lips pressed against Pink Pearl's. And not in the metaphorical way. Oh my! Spinel remembered how much she had been educated in Thanksgiving and was now applying that education to the situation at hand. So, this was the first course. The big turkey, juicy and ripe and swelled with obesity. She was taking it now and cutting it up, getting ready to serve it. To herself. Because she was obese.

Pink Pearl's towel slipped off. Ah, yes, now all the meat was exposed. The skin had been disposed of. Spinel wanted to taste the turkey in all of its salty goodness. She wanted all the meat to the bone. She swiped around with her tongue, discovering the turkey's insides. Actually, hold on. Steven had told her the turkey would have no head. That means she would have to explore elsewhere. She eventually gave the turkey a head when she gave head to its insides. But thankfully this was only the first course. Perhaps this was just her getting a taste of the side before she got a taste of the goodness.

"I hope you're ready," she whispered, "because I'm about to make you into mashed potatoes."

"And you can be the gravy." Pink Pearl said, staring into Spinel's hungry eyes with desire.

Spinel was sitting over Pink Pearl, who was laying down on the bed and blushing brightly. She looked like a turkey being roasted. No, she was the color of cranberries. Or the color of blood that was spilled from her vagina the first time she tried to masturbate. Oh, was that what a hymen was? Thought it was the turkey's little gobble gobble.

Spinel flipped around, her head going right down between Pink Pearl's legs. She looked like an ostrich with its head in the ground. Except hers was in her pussy. Oh my!

Pink Pearl let out a moan that was almost like a squawk to Spinel. Steven had taught her that turkeys make lots of bird sounds. And that sounded like a bird. It seemed she was now getting into her meal. Spinel was getting into character, and she let out a low growl in reply. She was the wolf now, no longer metaphorical. Woof! This was no longer the first course.

Pink Pearl was starting to squirm as Spinel dug into her feast. She ate carefully and not violently, trying to enjoy it herself. Spinel made extra care not to bite Pink Pearl's flaps. That is one turkey that she does not want to de-wing. She was going to enjoy her Thanksgiving meal. But little did she know, Pink Pearl had other plans.

One of the first things Pink Pearl had asked Steven was, "So tell me about Earth's sex positions?" And he gladly answered. She had been told about this one position called '69.' And right now she was realizing she had the perfect opportunity to reenact it.

Pink Pearl managed to take some control over her trembling, pleasured form. She reached up, stripping the silly pants off of Spinel.

"I see that you've already produced the gravy." Pink Pearl said between shudders. "Clear gravy, cause we don't see color."

Spinel paused in her eatery. Isn't gravy supposed to be brown? Should she start shitting to make scat gravy? NO BECAUSE THAT'S FUCKING NASTY AND WOULD RUIN THE MOMENT THAT THEY ARE SHARING. Her tongue was mid-way out of her mouth when she stopped to think about all of these things. That's when she choked on her own saliva as she felt something being inserted from the other side. Pink Pearl mistook her for a turkey and shoved her fingers up her hole putting some stuffing inside of it. The stuffing was… cum!?

"Is this how it works? Am I doing it right? Am I following the recipe?" Pink Pearl asked.

Spinel could only let out an animalistic choke in response to her pain and pleasure receptors. She could not let this turkey defeat her. Connie's words rang in her mind about the pilgrims getting what they wanted. Which was confusing because Connie kept referring to the Native Americans as Indians, and you know, Connie is Indian. Because holy fuck, Spinel was a pilgrim and she was going to _get_ what she wanted, whether anyone liked it or not.

Spinel went down and bit gently into one of the flaps of meat. That's funny. It looked like ham but tasted like turkey. Weird. Anyways! Spinel tugged on it as if she were a wolf trying to retrieve the meat from its kill.

Pink Pearl let out a phantasmal cry. "Not there, you fucking animal!"

Suddenly, Spinel felt a little sheepish of her lack of knowledge in human sexual intercourse. Was she not supposed to take a bite? She had heard the quote "You can't have your cake and eat it too" Then what were all those videos of humans in black latex suits supposed to mean? What the hell does "BDSM" mean anyway? Big Dick, Small Man? Blue Diamond Suck Me? BThe DPilgrims SWere Mental? Big Dolly Small Mind?

Spinel thought of a great plan. She withdrew a rubber turkey from Pink Pearl's closet, and started to penetrate her vagina with it. Pink let out a small yelp in reply, but slowly she gained accustomed to the girth of the giant turkey that is thrashing her vaginal walls. Maybe she was meant to be the turkey after all, but wouldn't it be awkward if a turkey was getting penetrated by another turkey? Hmmm.

In the middle of her philosophical undertakings, Pink Pearl was not prepared for the tsunami of an orgasm that awaited her, from Spinel's barbaric thrustings. She let out one colossal scream, only to be echoed by a decrescendo of whimpers, in the rhythm of her hips bucking upward. Spinel slowed down her turkey shenanigans, and slowly withdrew the foreign object out of Pink Pearl.

"Did you like it? Didn't you feel the spirit of Thanksgiving pulsing through you?"

"I felt something pulse through me, alright. Although, I'm not sure if it was in any way related to Thanksgiving."

"I think we have one more problem on our hands. This rubber turkey of yours, I don't think you can use it for any other purpose. How shall you discard of it?"

Spinel thought about it for a minute, putting the wet turkey up to her chin to think. She wasn't aware of the liquids that were still dripping from the instrument. What an idiot.

"I know! I have the perfect plan!"

On the evening of Thanksgiving, and Homeworld was preparing for its yearly feast hosted on Earth (the idea was ushered in by Steven). It was in a colossal ballroom, and in the center of the circular room, stood a table with a single covered plate. In a booming voice, White Diamond called out, "Without further ado, earthlings and gems, let us celebrate an evening of gratitude with a turkey prepared only by Homeworld's most talented chefs!"

As White Diamond uncovered the plate, the room roared in an accumulation of shock, surprise, and disgust: There was no turkey on the plate! Only a faux, rubber turkey toy covered in… a suspicious clear liquid!?

White Diamond could only stare down at the table, unable to process any of the embarrassment and PR disaster that this could bring Homeworld. She could only think, "Who in their right mind could do such a thing!?"

In the corner of the ballroom, out on a balcony, Spinel and Pink Pearl watched the disaster unfold: Spinel with a cheeky smirk, and Pink Pearl diverting her eyes away, blushing.


End file.
